Dratha Balu
'Dratha Balu '''is a batarian bodyguard for Ogun Tarka, and a member of the Kwunara-Kali criminal organization. Biography Dratha Balu is the daughter of Khaya Balu, an infiltrator and thief of some renown. Her father was a high profile figure in Omega’s mining sector; she knows little of him except that her mother was hired to steal from the man, and Dratha was the result of their single passionate encounter. Because Khaya’s line of work often brought her in close proximity to eezo and its byproducts, her daughter would later show the potential for biotic powers. A few years after Dratha was born, Khaya eventually met and entered a relationship with Torin Sari, a hitman and a well-respected member of a local crime syndicate. Torin adored Khaya’s daughter; he would come to treat her as his own, and Dratha would enjoy an exciting upbringing in the turbulent station’s Kenzo District. At age 20, Dratha was hired as a security guard at the Temperance Cornerclub in the next district over. There, she kept her ear to the ground and immersed herself in Omega’s seedy underbelly, learning all she could from the club’s patrons. Her skill in dealing with and settling disputes did not go unnoticed; Ogun Tarka, the club’s owner, kept an eye on Dratha and was impressed by her quick wit and professionalism. The two would eventually become close friends, and in time, Dratha was hired by Ogun as his personal bodyguard. Dratha was also talented in extracting debts from problem clients. Her work with the volus took her all over the Terminus Systems, and it was on Lorek where she met and fell in love with Gharlan Braska, a private investigator and long-time business partner of Ogun’s. They were married in 2172, and although their work often puts great distance between them both, their love would only grow ever stronger. Today Dratha continues her work as Ogun Tarka’s bodyguard and closest confidant. When she is not by his side, she can usually be found collecting money from problem clients. Physical Description Standing over six feet tall, Dratha Balu is heavily muscled and intimidating to say the least. She also carries a healthy amount of fat, most noticeably around her thighs and belly, but it does little to soften her overall hardened features. Her skin is a vibrant shade of green with splashes of pale yellow around her face, and she is lightly speckled all over. Dratha wears a stern expression most of the time. She has some light scarring across the left side of her face, and her ears are notched and slightly lopsided, with one ring on her right ear and two on her left. Like most batarians, she makes use of body language when speaking to others, and her movements are harsh and unrefined. What she lacks in feminine grace she more than makes up for in quiet confidence - Dratha always stands tall and appears ready to pounce into action when called for. She is almost always seen wearing a heavy set of bladed mercenary armor in black and purple. Her armor is covered in scratches, scrapes and blemishes, an indication that it has seen many battles. Personality Dratha is a woman who gets things done. Intelligent, brash and intimidating, she is quick to assess any given situation, and in typical batarian fashion she often takes a ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ approach to solving problems. She simply sees no point in wasting time - if there is something that needs to be done, she does it with all the determination she can muster; and even in her weakest moments of self-doubt, she is unshakable. Unfortunately, her quick temper often gets the better of her, and she becomes frustrated easily. At best, Dratha is passionate, resolute and unyielding; at worst, she is thuggish, impulsive and prone to rage. Despite her impulsiveness, she is willing to admit her faults and to learn from her mistakes, and she doesn’t allow her personal bias to get in the way of what must be done. She is always open to listening to other people’s point of view, whether she agrees with them or not. At first glance one may conclude that Dratha is a typical batarian brute, but her sharp intellect and wry sense of wit are eventually revealed. Outside of work, Dratha practices a rigorous training program to maintain her strength and skills. She is also an avid reader, and prefers to spend her spare time alone lost in a book. Stored on her omni-tool is a considerable collection of novels and non-fiction volumes from all corners of the galaxy. Dratha often has food on her mind; she loves to eat, and consumes a staggering amount of calories each and every day. Her two decades of experience operating in criminal gangs has provided her with some useful skills. Dratha is excellent with numbers and very credit-savvy, and she is fairly well-versed in the subject of money laundering, although she has never been directly involved in that aspect of the business herself. She also knows a thing or two about dealing with hardened criminals and shady characters; in her line of work, she had earned a reputation for being extremely ‘persuasive’ and a ‘problem solver’. Beyond fulfilling obligations with her employer, Dratha is also motivated by her own sense of honour. She sees no sport in fighting anyone who cannot or will not defend themselves, and thinks of those who prey on the weak as bullies and weak of mind; she will often insist that they fight someone their own size - preferably Dratha herself. This is often at odds with her line of work when she is required to deal with clients who aren’t the fighting sort; however, more often than not she finds that the ''threat of violence is just as persuasive as actually committing violence As one would expect, Dratha has a hard time making friends - but those who endure her temper and treat her with genuine courtesy will find that she is deeply caring and fiercely loyal. Armament Dratha's weapons come equipped with Carnage launchers, and her armor is modified with Blades and Fortification. She wields an AT-12 Raider Shotgun, an M-6 Carnifex, and carries grenade clusters. Dratha is also a powerful biotic warrior and a specialist in close-quarters combat. Category:Characters Category:Batarians Category:Criminals Category:Kwunara-Kali